


Новогодняя традиция

by fandom_All_Avengers, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || спецквест [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони и Стив встречают новый год вместе.





	Новогодняя традиция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Year’s Eve Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995919) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> Изменена хронология — события 4х14 происходят спустя год с момента возвращения из другого измерения.

  
Последнее, чего Тони хотелось, это встречать Новый Год в одиночестве.  
  
С тех пор как он вернулся из параллельного измерения, прошло три недели, и все эти три недели он боролся с ночными кошмарами и с трудом заставлял себя покидать безопасные пределы Башни. Как выяснилось, в толпе он нервничает и чувствует себя на грани срыва. Ему ужасно хотелось протянуть руку, прикоснуться к другим людям, убедиться, что они настоящие, что он сам настоящий, что они здесь все вместе, и он больше не один в бескрайней бесконечности. Но шума и суеты, царящих в толпе — слишком; он не справляется с таким количеством раздражителей после долгой тишины.  
  
Тони было приятно, когда Клинт, Наташа и Сэм пригласили его провести вечер с ними, и все же он отказался. Даже Халк и Тор пытались уговорить его присоединиться к веселью, но Тони и представлять не хотелось, сколько шума и бардака там поджидает. И еще… Стив. Между ними появилась дистанция, которой не было раньше: все эти месяцы Стив прекрасно справлялся без него, и теперь Тони не собирался навязывать ему свое общество, даже если сам нуждался в обществе Стива.  
  
Тони ненавидел одиночество и знал, что команда останется с ним, стоит только попросить, но не хотел нагружать их своими проблемами. Совпадающий у всех свободный вечер — это такая редкость, что было бы неправильно заставлять их нянчиться с ним лишь потому, что у него некоторые сложности с адаптацией.  
  
Но, господь свидетель, ему бы не помешали объятия. В том, другом мире время шло иначе, но одно оставалось неизменным — одиночество. Ему так не хватало дружеской руки на плече, прикосновения пальцев к тыльной стороне ладони; он тосковал по тому, как во время киномарафонов засыпал, устроившись головой на широкой теплой груди Стива. Теперь он видел Стива каждый день, но все так же скучал по нему, будто они застряли на противоположных сторонах глубокого каньона, и моста между ними нет.  
  
Тони принял решение: он будет отвлекаться с помощью работы. Обычно работа неплохо помогала. Размышления о Стиве, других измерениях и каньонах растворились в текущем проекте.  
  
Потребовалось порядочно времени, чтобы собрать все обломки робота-посланца из тридцатого века, с помощью которого Канг телепортировал в будущее Пегги и отца, но наконец Тони перетащил все нужное в лабораторию и углубился в попытки воссоздания технологии. Раз прибор способен посылать людей в будущее, вряд ли будет так уж сложно перенастроить его для переноса в прошлое.  
  
Он полностью сосредоточился на препарировании светодиода, когда раздались знакомые тяжелые шаги. Стив прислонился к верстаку с таким видом, будто здесь ему самое место, и на секунду Тони позволил себе пофантазировать, о том, что Стив мог бы находиться рядом постоянно.  
  
Но ему было чем заняться помимо фантазий, кроме того, он должен Стиву.  
  
Между ними повисло долгое молчание.  
  
— Прости, — наконец выпалил Тони.  
  
Стив едва заметно напрягся.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Когда мне была нужна помощь, ты пришел и спас меня из того измерения. Всегда, когда ты был мне нужен, ты приходил. Но я не отвечал тебе тем же. Не сумел найти способ, как вернуть тебя назад в сороковые, чтобы ты мог остаться с Пегги. Если бы я потратил больше времени, сейчас бы уже разобрался в этой технологии. — Стив уже открыл рот, очевидно, чтобы сказать, что все не так, и оправдать Тони, но Тони ему не дал, он не мог позволить себе этого прощения, поэтому рванул напролом. — Знаю, тебе должно быть трудно без нее в новогоднюю ночь. Особенно после того как ты почти обрел все, чего хотел, все, чего заслуживаешь.  
  
— Тони, это не…  
  
— Я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь вернуться домой, — поставил точку Тони. Это знание его убивало, но он не позволит Стиву чувствовать себя из-за этого виноватым. Отбирать у него шанс на заслуженное счастье только из-за неуверенности в том, что сам Тони может обойтись без Стива, — это нечестно.  
  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
— Тони, какая-то частица меня всегда будет принадлежать прошлому. Пегги была частью моей жизни, и я благодарен за все время, что провел с ней. Но когда ты… Пока ты был далеко, у меня было много времени на раздумья. Я понял, что теперь у меня есть свое место в мире, и его дал мне ты. Я нашел свой дом, он здесь. С тобой. — Тони непонимающе уставился на него. — Эм… То есть… я имею в виду — с командой.  
  
От попытки обработать новую информацию у Тони голова пошла кругом. В груди разгоралось какое-то незнакомое чувство, в котором он смутно узнал надежду.  
  
— Если ты не бродишь в одиночестве по башне, в праздничный день горюя о потерянном доме, тогда почему ты не на какой-нибудь вечеринке?  
  
— Я думал о том, что ты сказал в канун прошлого Нового Года. Что это время нужно проводить с теми, кого любишь.  
  
Щеки Стива залило румянцем, и он наклонил голову, чтобы его скрыть.  
  
Тони удивленно моргнул.  
  
— То есть… Ты о команде?..  
  
Тони мог поклясться, что заметил, как Стив на секунду закатил глаза, однако ответил он успокаивающим тоном:  
  
— О команде. Верно. Пойдем-ка, оставь в покое свою технику, хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
  
Стив взял Тони за руку, сжав его ладонь в своей, теплой и твердой. Тони захотелось, чтобы они никогда больше не размыкали рук. Нерешительно улыбаясь, Стив повел его к лифту, и они поднялись на вертолетную площадку, где под ногами расстилался сияющий огнями город, а в волосах путался ветер. Стив расправил плед для пикника прямо на краю площадки и теперь выкладывал на него аккуратные ряды сэндвичей с ветчиной, дополненные парой бутылок имбирного пива. Тони наблюдал за этим в полном изумлении.  
  
— Я подумал, что мы можем посидеть здесь и посмотреть на фейерверк, — сказал Стив, неопределенно взмахнув рукой и полностью провалив попытку выглядеть естественно.  
  
При виде его неловкости Тони почувствовал, как отпускает напряжение.  
  
— Выглядит как прекрасный способ встретить Новый Год. Думаю, отсюда мы сможем увидеть, как спускают шар на Таймс Сквер.  
  
Стив тоже расслабился, и они вместе устроились на покрывале. Стив рассказал Тони историю о том, как мама собиралась сводить его на Таймс Сквер, посмотреть на шар, когда он был еще ребенком, но вместо этого ему пришлось остаться дома с пневмонией. Потом начал показывать пальцем и называть места, где бывал в сороковые. Часть из них осталась прежней, часть изменилась, но голос Стива звучал задумчиво, не печально. Не так, будто он стремился оказаться в другом месте, а так, будто делился с Тони чем-то для себя ценным.  
  
А вокруг уже взрывались яркие фейерверки, расцвечивая расстилающийся перед ними город огнями.  
  
В какой-то момент Тони поежился от холодного ночного воздуха, и Стив достал еще один плед, чтобы его укутать. Когда его рука опустилась Тони на плечо, тот обнаружил, что прижимается ближе, чтобы впитать тепло тела Стива, чтобы почувствовать его родной запах — запах мыла и потертой кожи. Стив был рядом, такой теплый и надежный, и впервые за очень долгое время Тони почувствовал себя действительно живым.  
  
Они были так поглощены этой близостью, что почти пропустили момент, когда наступила полночь.  
  
«Десять!»  
  
Толпа скандировала цифры, ведя обратный отсчет до наступления нового года, и их крики взлетали до крыши башни, где Стив и Тони сидели рядом, свесив ноги с края.  
  
— В нашем новогоднем плане есть один недостаток, — заметил Стив с задумчивым видом.  
  
«Девять!»  
  
— Да? Какой?  
  
«Восемь!»  
  
— Я так понимаю, есть такая традиция…  
  
«Семь!»  
  
— …в полночь нужно поцеловать кого-нибудь…  
  
«Шесть!»  
  
— …или весь год удачи не видать…  
  
«Пять!»  
  
— И впрямь, Стив, это проблема…  
  
«Четыре!»  
  
— …но есть у меня одно решение.  
  
«Три!»  
  
— Да?  
  
«Два!»  
  
— Ага…  
  
«Один!»  
  
Как только часы пробили двенадцать, город взорвался новыми фейерверками и криками восторга, но Тони едва это заметил, потому что Стив обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал на пробу.  
  
Тони улыбнулся Стиву в губы и отстранился, чтобы с удивлением и восхищением посмотреть на него.  
  
— Нет такого места где я хотел бы оказаться больше, чем здесь с тобой, — откровенно признался Стив, нежно проведя пальцем по его щеке. — С Новым Годом, Тони.  
  
От этих слов перехватило дыхание, и чтобы это скрыть, Тони уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею. Тот обнял его, притянул крепче в согревающие объятия.  
  
В присутствии Стива, от его слов угольки надежды разгорались все ярче, и Тони подумал, что, возможно, у них двоих все-таки есть будущее.  
  
— С Новым Годом, Кэп.


End file.
